Mirror on the wall, whos the best spy of them all
by Cattygirl1314
Summary: Who is the girl that Zach is talking to in the café. why isn't he at the Pizzaria for his and Cammies date? whats going on what do these people know about the Circle?
1. the girl with Zach

Hi this is Cat! This is my first Gallagher series fic I really hope you like it! Its up to your mind when this takes place but its after Cammie and Josh we together and it has a lot of Zach! Ally Carter owns most of the people I'm just one person that is editing it to my way. Chapters 1 and 2 have been edited my ninjacob555

P.O.V. Cammie

I'm wondering around Roseville looking for Zach. We had planed to go get pizza, but when I got to the Pizzeria he wasn't there yet. Which is weird because he makes a point of being everywhere first. So I just keep looking around town thinking "maybe he saw a movie with Jonas and it ran late or something". I know nothing bad could have happened to him, I mean this is Roseville for pete's sake, Solomon would have gotten us out of here if there was anything that could be a possible threat. I see Zach walking acting like normal. Anybody who didn't know he was a spy would think he is just one of the boys that started going to my school, but a trained spy like myself knows when something is up. I see him turn a corner and go in to the coffee shop. That's odd, we made plans for pizza. Then I see him head to a booth with some girl I've never seen before. She has blonde hair, brown eyes, and is wearing a pink poncho that hung off her left shoulder, with a black shirt underneath, I couldn't see anything else of her but she is really pretty. But why is Zach with her, when he should be at the Pizzeria with me? Is he cheating? She whispers something in his ear. I can't tell what she's saying. All of the sudden she gets up and goes to the back towards the bathroom, and Zack gets up and leaves. So I start heading back to school so I can ask Macey what this means.

P.O.V. Zach

Crap... How did she find me? I mean, it's a good thing she told me, but I'm missing part of my date with Cammie. I can blame the movie Jonas and I saw because we used one of ours fake ID's to get in to a R rated movie, and none of the girls here have the guts to do that. I hope Cammie isn't too mad. I should tell Solomon... No, if he finds out he'll go looking for her, and if he finds her then everything will be ruined. I run to the Pizzeria and see she's not there yet, that's odd, but I bet Macey won't let here go yet because "fashion can't wait but your date can" is Macey's motto, so I sit and wait.

P.O.V. Cammie

I sit in my room crying, waiting for the girls to get back. I don't know if he is cheating, but why would he be there with her and not with me? No, I can't cry over a boy. Not again, I spent all vacation crying over my loss of Josh. I crawl under my blanket and start to drift off to sleep.


	2. whats going on?

P.O.V. Hannah

We run quickly. "Damn, why did he park so damn far?" ''Come on lets get to the car and get out of here" he says

"Well I'm sorry, I needed to tell him or else he wouldn't be able to keep her safe." I say

"I know, but if we don't stay away, they're more likely to get her, and more importantly us" he states as we see the car. I jump in passenger side and he stomps on the gas. I take off my wig, the disgusting poncho, and shirt. I look in the glove box for a different shirt. I pick the grass green one that says "B!t¢h, keep away from My Lucky Charms" and has an angry leprechaun on it. And I pull out a pair of black and forest green leggings. So I quickly pull off my jeans and slip them on. "Hannah do you really need to take off your pants with me right next to you?" he asks,

"Why yes I do, yes I do" I say with a huge grin.

"Uggh, Hannah! " he groans

P.O.V. Cammie

I wake up... my room is empty I look at the clock. Crap its 6! I need to get down to dinner. I jump out of bed and run past the mirror. Crap! Macey is going to kill me if I go down there looking like THIS! I quickly brush my hair because if I've learned one thing from having Macey, when there are boys WE must all look our best even if its 3:30am and we just woke up. I walk very quickly because ladies don't run inside. I get down to dinner and see the girls have saved me a spot. "Hey you guys," I say

"Hi Cammie, what happened to you? Zach said you didn't show up to your date. He even accused me of keeping you away for shopping" Macey says rather insulted.

"Well Macey, it wouldn't be the first time you've done that to her" says Liz timidity.

"Yeah, I mean that is something that I would guess if Cammie was late to meet me on a town day" bluntly states Bex

"I'll tell you girl where there are less people to listen" I say

P.O.V. Zach

Cammie never showed up, it's weird, because well it's our once a month real date. Is it because I was late? Damn... she's probably mad because of that. I'm never late, so that probably got her worried mad. I asked Macey if she had kept Cammie longer then planed, but she just got mad and said I was rude to think that. "Hey Grant," I yell.

"What?" he says with a look like "what the hell?".

"Code neon" I tell him.

"What? Why? How do you know?" He asks.

"Hannah came to town" I say as if it were that simple.

"What the Hell! Doesn't she know how dangerous that is?" he says angrily.

"Yes, she does, but she did it so we can keep Cammie safe. She knows if they get Cammie, then she's next" I tell him.

"I can't believe her watchdog let her come..." he says.

"Well I didn't see him. I think he's still mad at me..." I tell him.

"Well if I were him, I would be too" he says, with a smirk on his face.

"Don't remind me. In fact, I'm surprised that Hannah came after what I did." I say kind of pissed off now.

Thanks for reading! You'll find out who the Hannah was talking to in the next chapter! Coming soon what is code Neon , What did Zach do to make them possibly hate him. Love ya lots ~Cat~


	3. to tell or not to tell

P.O.V Jack

Hannah and I are driving, I don't know where but far away from Zach! I mean it's not safe for us there. If too many of us are in one spot, the Circle will find us. I mean, they have found Hannah and I a few times, but we've gotten away every time. They're watching us, and we know it. But we, luckily, aren't on the top of the list right now. As soon as they have that Cammie girl, I don't even want to think about it. Crap! Here is an exit! Which way do we turn? "Hannah, left or right?" I ask talking really fast.

"OH, LEFT" she says loudly, and I turn so fast, that if there were another car on this highway, they SO would have crashed. "Jack, do you know where we are even going?" she asks.

"I'll know when we see it." I say.

"Ugg, that's what you always say!" she says annoyed tone

"Well, if we don't know, then it makes it that much more of an adventure!" I tell her.

"Fine..." she says in that tone that I know it's really bugging her.

P.O.V. Cammie

"Ok... so let me get this straight, he was with some dumb blonde, at the coffee shop, when he was supposed to be at the pizzeria with you. Right?" asks Macey.

"Yeah..." I tell her.

"Then she whispered something in his ear and just... leaves?" she asks

"Yeah, it was the weirdest thing... she suddenly just got up and went to the back." I tell her.

"I wonder if they used to date, and she found he was here and so she came, and he told her he was with you now, and she got mad and left?" Liz said really fast.

"No Liz, from the few details we know about Zach's past, I don't think he had a girlfriend. He doesn't seem like the dating type. Not that I think he isn't the one for you, Cammie, you to are SO meant to be!" Macey, the all knowing, tells us.

"Yeah, Cam, don't worry maybe it was somebody sent from Blackthorn, I mean, we don't really know if its truly an all boy school" adds Bex.

P.O.V. Zach

"Should we tell Solomon? I mean, he should know if she was here, right?" Jonas asks.

"No, if we tell him, they'll go after her." says Grant.

"I think we should tell him," I tell them.

"Why? Don't you even care if they get her?" yells Grant.

"Grant, he loves Cammie, so he's going to tell Solomon so he can keep Cammie safe." Jonas tells grant in a calm tone.

"Guys, I'm going to tell Solomon, but he'll make sure they don't get Hannah, and that Cammie is safe." I tell them.

"Zach, are you sure Hannah will be safe? I know you love Cammie, but are you really willing to hurt Hannah again?" asks Grant.

"She won't get hurt." I tell him.

"Guys, stop fighting, let's just go talk to Solomon" Jonas demands politely.

"Fine!" we both say, then we all leave our room, and go to look for Solomon. We can't get to the class room, but he's around... I can just feel it. We see him heading out of Cammie's mom's office. "Solomon!" we yell.

"What?" he asks.

"Um, can we talk to you in privet?" Jonas asks.

"Why?" asks Solomon.

"Lets just say, Code Neon." I say. He doesn't look shocked, but I know he is.

"Ok, follow me." says Solomon.

Thanks for reading! Coming soon whats code Neon, Love ya lots ~Cat~


	4. its up to Jonas

P.O.V. Hannah

Ok, so Jack and I found this cute little town called "St. Clairsville". We get a hotel room at this fancy hotel. "Jack! This is so nice! Are you sure we can afford this?" I say.

"Totally, and I'll hack another A.T.M. tomorrow." says Jack.

"Really? Steal from something with cameras? Dude, bad idea! I'll go online and hack, and put money in an account that goes with one of our fake ID's" I tell him.

"Fine, I just like A.T.M.s... they're so handy!" he says.

"I know, but cameras are bad for us!" I say, and I hook myself up to the WiFi, hack the bank next door to have 30,000 in an account for Annie Baker, a fake ID I haven't used it a while.

P.O.V. Jack

Wow, Hannah always must have everything flawless! I know that could have turned out badly, but I wouldn't mind being chased after by the circle for a while, if that meant Hannah would stop missing Zach. I know it kills her every time we see him, or hear something about him. He better not tell Solomon that he saw her. Crap... If Hannah is afraid of anybody in this world, its Joe Solomon, and Zach knows it! If I hear Joe is on our tail, then I swear that I'll kill Zach. Both of them have hurt Hannah too much!

P.O.V. Zach

"Ok, and that's Code Neon." Jonas tells Solomon.

"Alright, but don't you think its dangerous to have them all here?" asks Joe.

"No." I say.

"Yes." says Grant.

"Why is that?" asks Joe.

"Because, I can make sure both of them are safe if they are both here." I tell Solomon.

"I say it is, because she has that watch dog to keep her safe, and they have been doing fine keeping away from the circle for years!" Grant exclaims.

"Ok, you both have good points, but it's not up to me, its up to Mrs. Morgan... But first, I'm going to let Jonas pick if we get them or not." Says Joe.

"What? You want me to pick which of my friends is right?" asks Jonas.

"Yes." Joe says bluntly.

"Sir, that's so unfair!" Jonas moans.

"You have 11 seconds." Joe says.

"What? Um... Um... Sorry Grant, but I think they would be much safer here." Jonas says very quickly, so he doesn't run out of time.

"DAMNIT! THAT'S WHY WE KEEP HIM IN THE LAB!" Grant yells.

"Hey." Jonas says insulted.

"I'll go talk with the head mistress." Says Joe walking off

P.O.V. Cammie

"Alright, so we know the plan, right?" I say.

"Of course we do Cammie! We are studying his behaviors and making note of ever action until we find out what really happened." says Liz.

"Yeah, and I'll be watching incase Grant slips up on the movie thing." says Bex.

"And I'll tell you if its normal cheating habits." says Macey.

"Good, now let's think about if we saw anything unusual at dinner." I say.

"Oh, neither Grant or Zach were at dinner." says Liz.

"Oh, maybe they were making sure their stories were straight?" says Bex.

"No girls. Boys don't miss meals for something like that, they could've done that before. It must be something else." says Macey. I'm just so worried, I really hope he's not cheating, but what else could it be.


	5. lets go Joe

Hey I still looking for a Beta if you want to help I'd love it! Oh I have pics for the story so you can see what everybody looks like if you go on my profile! Plus you'll see one of the people yet to come ohhhhh! Hey I might not be able to update for a few days sorry my laptop needs to got to the shop and I don't know for how lond. =(

P.O.V. Joe

I told Rachel as little as I could. She wanted to know why I need to go leave just to find two kids in the middle of the school year. I told her it's because of the Circle and she seemed to under stand. I'm almost to the boy's room to tell them that I'm leaving. I knock on the door and Grant answers with a glare "Grant I need to tell all of you something so let me in" I growl starting to get an annoyed

"Fine" he says just as annoyed as I feel I walk in their room and all 3 sit on their own, or at least what I think is their own, beds.

"I'm leaving within the hour to find them but did she say anything about where she would be going?" I ask

"I was the only one that spoke to her and no she only told me and I quote 'They are planning to get your little girlfriend by the end of this school year!' end quote. As you know its only 2 months and 3 weeks away." Says Zach (A.N. I know I said middle of the year but to me that far away to the end of the year still feels like the middle)

"Well then I better find them fast" I say

"Hey I don't like how you guys are doing this but her watch dog will probably try to take her as far as he can without being too far incase she needs to get back here. I bet they are in the Midwest somewhere," says Grant "but you better not hurt her," he adds

"I will not hurt her and then I'll start looking in the Midwest," I say

P.O.V. Cammie

Should I ask him about her or not? I feel that if he wasn't hiding anything he would tell me but Zach isn't that open and he doesn't even know that I know about her. You know I'm probably making a big deal out of nothing. "Is anybody awake still?" I ask because being one am they are probably asleep.

"I am" wipers Bex

"Me too" says Liz a bit louder

"Duh" says Macey in a normal voice

"Do you think I'm making this in to a bigger deal then it is?" I ask

"No way" says Liz

"No you have your right to worry," says Bex

"Yes" says Macey

"What!" Yell Bex and Liz

"Zach doesn't seem like the cheating type to me. Trust me I've been there done that. I know when I meet a boy if he's a cheater and I don't believe that he is" states Macey

"Why didn't you say this before?" I ask

"I did about 6 times but none of you would listen" she tells me

"Oh sorry" I say

"Its ok and I don't know about you but I'm going to sleep now good night" she says

"Me too! See you girls in the morning" says Liz

"We do have that test in C.O.W. so I better too" says Bex

"Good night" I say thinking I hope it an easy test after what happened today.

P.O.V. Hannah

I'm in bed thinking wow what a day I can't believe I saw Zach again! I mean I haven't seen him in 3 years. Oh I wonder how Grant is doing? Are they still friends? I wonder if Jack is mad at me for seeing Zach? I wonder if Jack is still mad at Zach?

P.O.V. Jack

I hope Hannah isn't thinking about Zach. I know she is thinking about somebody. Maybe she is thinking about me. I have been a rather bad well I don't know what she thinks of me. I wish we were still little and weren't on the run. I kind of wish we could just stay in one place with out worry.

Thanks for reading! Coming soon all of code Neon, and will Joe find them? Love ya lots ~Cat~


	6. 17 mins and some secs

Hey I still looking for a Beta if you want to help I'd love it! I'm sorry it took me so long to update I didn't get my laptop back till this morning. I would have updated last night but my mom didn't pick it up till after I had left to see Hamlet and didn't even tell me she had picked it up.

P.O.V. Joe

What the boys didn't know is that I know right were Hannah and Jack are hiding. Grant was right they are in the Midwest. In a Small town named its in Ohio. I just hope Jack doesn't try to kill me after last time I saw them. It will be easier because I know Hannah won't be able to say no to coming with me. The good thing about scarring the crap out of little kids is when they are older they still think of you as the bogie man. Well almost their only 17minutes and 32 seconds left.

Jacks P.O.V.

I wake up something feels off in the air. I look in the bed next to me and I don't see Hannah! I look around the room I don't see her CRAP!

"Hannah this isn't funny! Come out!" I yell I wait about 30 second. "Hannah for real GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW" I yell even louder I go double check everywhere when I get to the bathroom this time I notice a note that says _Hey Jack I went to get food come down when you wake up and please don't kill the room looking for me =) ~love Hannah~_ so I get some pants on and a new shirt and head down stairs. I see her sitting at a table I grab a plate and pile a ton of eggs on it, then add salsa, and jalapeno peppers. As I walk to the table she looks up at me

"Hey sleepy head" she says

"Hey! Why did you leave without me?" I ask

"Well you were driving for almost six hours and needed the sleep. I didn't want you to be deprived of sleep because of me." She says so sweetly damn I can't stay mad at her with those big green eyes.

"Thanks" I say grinning ear to ear. She really cares I should know that by know but I love being reminded. We eat well I stare off into the lobby form the table then all of the sudden I see Joe walk in. SHIT WHAT IS JOE DOING HERE! I've got to get Hannah far away but without letting him see us. "Hannah are you done eating?" I ask

"Yeah but I'm going to grab a yogurt for later" she says

"Wait! You can't we need to check you in a few minuets and it wouldn't last in the car but I'll stop for gas when you get hungry and we'll get a snack there! Ok?" I say franticly

"But…but….fine" she says

"Good now lets go," I say as I see Joe leaving the lobby. I grab her hand and we walk just as we get to the door the valet grabs us by our writs.

"Not so fast kids you think running away is cool? Don't you know your dad has been worried sick?" he says dragging us inside

"What are you talking about? He hasn't he hits us and locks us in the basement, won't feed us if we don't get 100% on everything, or speak out of turn, or do anything that isn't normal like play football or be a cheer leader!" I say in an almost cry to make him let us go. I would go all beat the crap out of him but one Hannah would get mad at me and two I really don't want us to be that noticed.

"Sir I found them trying to get to their car and the boy tried to feed me some crap story about being abused by Mr. Espion" the valet tells his boss

"Well we both know Mr. Espion is too nice to ever hurt kids," the boss says. Wow Joe can play a nice guy.

"Yeah wow but I guess kids will say anything when they are mad at you for marring their mom" the valet says

"Yeah but he says they are getting a divorce because the kids don't like him." says the boss

"Here you take the kids and I'll go find him" says the valet shoving us in to the boss's hands we don't even fight it because we both know its no use.

P.O.V. Cammie

Ok what is up with this Soloman isn't teaching us right now he's not even at the school. He must have been needed for a mission but couldn't they find somebody else? When I asked my mom if he had to leave for something classified she said she didn't know what was going on. I want to believe her but I just have a feeling that she does know. I hope it's not about me again hate when they keep important things that involve me a secret.

Thanks for reading! Coming soon all of code Neon. Love ya lots ~Cat~


	7. Joe, dance, what next?

Hi this is Cat and I'm so sorry for not updating I'm had lot of stuff going on, school was giving me so much home work for a long time I didn't even have time to read any FanFic let alone write any, and for a while my laptop was in the shop being fixed and my mom won't let me upload stuff on hers. I'm going to be updating wayyyyyyy more often once the school year ends so in about two weeks but I'll update at least one other time this weekend.

Time skip P.O.V. Joes

Ok so I have to get the kids in the school without Cammie seeing Hannah and vice visa. I can handle this can't I? I look back to see them knocked out like last time I checked. I pick and dial the car phone to call Rachel. "Rachel its Joe" I say

"Do you have them?" She asked

"Yes I do they are fine but I can't let Cammie see her or her Cammie" I tell her

"Why can't Cammie see her?" she asks

"Because then Cammie will want to find out more and Hannah knows its not good for them to be near each other," I tell her

"Joe I'll have a class meeting called and make the kids plan a school dace. While you get those two in to the room Zach prepared to hold them in" she says and hangs up. I'm about twenty minuets from the school and dinner ends in eight so she must be booking it to make it from her office to the dinning hall. The hard part is getting them both to the room with out waking them up.

P.O.V. Cammie

Ok we weren't trying to listen in to her phone calls well Liz was but that was just Liz. My mom was having a meeting with the teachers about where Joe was we missed the good parts of that, but right after the last teacher left the phone rang and my mom started being really weird. She isn't quite whispering in to it but she isn't talking in her normal phone voice "do you have them?" She asked and listens "why can't Cammie see her?" she asks.

"Who can't you see Cammie?" asks Liz. Wow I know she's a genus and all but wow.

"I don't know Liz so shhhhhhhh and maybe we'll find out" I tell her

"Joe I'll have a class meeting called and make the kids plan a school dance. While you get those two in to the room Zach prepared to hold them in" mom says and hangs up

"Well as much as I want to know now lets head back to dinner so its not odd when we aren't there for your mother" says Bex

"Yeah Cammie we better hurry if we want to get there and act like we had been studding and just came back for ice cream" says Macey

"Wait but shouldn't we ask Zach who he made a room for," asks Liz

"No Liz!" says Macey sharply "if we let him know that we know then he might let the teachers know that we know and we really don't need that right now"

"Ok Macey don't rip her head off she was just thinking that he would tell me because he is my boyfriend" I said

"Ok you guys lets just get back we've wasted enough time as it is!" says Bex as she grabs my arm so I grab Liz who grabs Macey. We speed walk to grab ice cream because we truly did want some. We make it back just as my mom gets up to speak

"Ladies and Gentlemen I know this wasn't a planed event for tonight but after dinner please head to your homeroom class to plan each grades Dance! Yes each grade is planning their own dance but much last the last dance you will be graded on it." She tells us and girls are cheering, guys are groaning, Liz is freaking out about how will she get her homework done, and I'm thinking wow mom who are you hiding from me?

P.O.V. Zach

Ok a dance again? Like last time went so well. Ok well this time Cammie is dating me not that tool Josh. I know this probably isn't just something that they forgotten to tell us or decided lest second. I bet she had this planed but decided that she would tell us when Joe was coming back to make sure that Hannah and Cammie didn't see each other. I hope for Joe's sake he didn't hurt her because that watchdog of hers doesn't forgive easily I should know. My class doesn't move because well Joe is our teacher and we can't get to the room when he isn't here. Mrs. Morgan is standing by the door and when everybody but our class is out she shuts the door and says, "Well because Mr. Solomon won't be back until late tonight. All of you get to tell me your ideas and this way you won't need to wait for approval like all the other grades because I get final approval over the ideas"

"Oh! I know! I know!" yells Tina

"Ok Ms. Walters what is your idea" ask Mrs. M

"How about we do a Renaissances themed ball and practice out British English," suggest Tina

"We Tina however much fun that sounds they don't still speak like that so I don't think we could grade that" Mrs. M says which I'm personally thank full for because I do not want to wear leggings or anything like that.

"Hey Mrs. M could we do a dance like a normal high school?" asks Grant

"I'm sorry Mr. Davis but that isn't very creative," says Mrs. M

(AN: as most of you know that Grant and Jonas don't have last names so in this Grants is Davis and Jonas is Martel)

P.O.V. Joe

I was able to get Jack in to his room just fine I hope he doesn't break free and goes to find Hannah when she wakes up because it looks like Zack tried pretty hard to keep there rooms far apart. I place Hannah on her bed and wow she has gotten so much taller then when I was saw her but she is sixteen now and not twelve. I hope she can handle being alone because when I asked about them at the hotel I was told that they were sharing a one bed room and I would hate it if she was so dependent on Jack that she can't handle being alone. I go in the hall and grab her bags of cloths I can't believe that she had four bags of wigs and seven of cloths I wonder how often she changes her look. I should go to Rachel's office before the class meetings get out so Cammie won't find Hannah yet.

P.O.V. Cammie

The class decided to do a dance kind of like the one last year but not as formal in a week we will get a file on who we shall be and how we normally dress then we have a few hours to get ready but we aren't allowed to revile our jobs until the dance. I see my mom look at her phone and then text something back. I'm too far away to be able to tell what she typing but she gets up opens the doors and says "you should all get to bed because you have an early day tomorrow everybody report to the main hall at 4:30 Mr. Solomon will be taking you all on a mission yes even those whom aren't taking his class." We all head off I really want to go follow her because I know Joe is in her office but I should get to sleep so I do well on the mission.

Next chapter Joe, Grant, Zach and Jonas Tell Mrs.M about code neon. Haha CeCe you'll find out what it is finally =)


	8. how could you Joe?

Hey I finally got a beta thanks ninjacob555! Thanks everybody who has been reading! Love you all ~Cat~

P.O.V. Grant

Mrs. M. told Zach, Jonas, and I to go to her office so we do. Sitting there on one of the sofa's is Joe. "So... you're back and without Hannah gave up so soon? Did your girl friend Mrs. M. miss you too much?" I taunt

"Ha ha, she isn't my girlfriend." he says like its true but the whole school sees how they look at each other. "And in fact I have Hannah in the room that Zach has prepared for her!" he smuggly states.

"WHAT? DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT CODE NEON IS?" I yell at them

"Mr. Davis, please keep your voice down" Mrs. M. says politely as she walks in, locks the door, and goes to sit in her chair. "Now Joe tell me what this code neon is that you boys were talking about." she demands.

"Ok well just remember that this code was made up when these boys were twelve and I was teaching at their school." he says like it's going to be stupid

"Ok I will... but Joe, how did you know to even make a plan for whatever's happening?" she asks

"Well after what happened three years ago, we didn't think we would need to have code neon. But what happened doesn't matter, what does is code neon!" he tells her

"Wait!" Jonas interrupts "Why are we telling her, and more importantly why does she want to know?" he asks

"Wow Jonas, I thought that you were the smart one! So start acting like it!" says Zach

"Jonas we have to tell her because she asked, and if we don't she'll find out anyway, so its better if we just let Joe tell her!" I say because I know she'll get Joe to tell her, but if we know how much she knows its better for Hannah.

"Grant is right, so as I was saying" says Joe " Code Neon is an emergency code we made up for when the Circle is close to finding the few children that are on their list." He tells

"So do you know all the children on the list?" Mrs. M asks

"Yes we do, the ones they already have don't matter, but in order of who they want it goes Cammie, Hannah (the girl I went to get), Jack (the boy that was with her), and Zach" He tells. I can't believe he told her the real order.

"Wait how do you know all this Joe? Why is it that order?" Mrs. M asks

"Well I've know all of this by my research on the circle. I have no clue why its that order it just is that's whom they are following and by how many are following" Joe lies

"What? How long have they been following Cammie?" asks Mrs. M.

"Well its not closely following its just about a once a year check up on them. As for how long, I think it started for Cammie when she was six. As for the others I think it started when they were 8 or 9" He lies again

"Zach do you know why they are after you?" Mrs. M. demands

"No clue, I just know that they have" Zach lies like its old news and it is. I'm just glad that they all haven't gone crazy and started telling her the whole truth.

P.O.V. Cammie

I can't believe I almost went to bed! Joe went to get a girl that's also being hunted by the Circle! The circle is hunting Zach! I wonder if that girl in the café was Hannah? Why is Grant so protective of her? Did Hannah and Zach Date? Did Hannah and Grant date? Oh if they did Bex will be so mad! I head back up to the room with a thousand more things going through my head, it's going to be hard to sleep.

P.O.V. Jack

Crap! What is going on? Where am I? What happened? I think, and then it starts coming back to me. Those people gave Hannah and I to Joe. When did people stop believing that kids run away because of bad living condition? I mean I felt like it was convincing but no, Joe had to act like he was the hotel owner. What happened next? Why can't I remember? Why is my head throbbing so badly? What, did he drug us? What drug did he use? I mean I've been drugged before, but I've never felt this badly and not been able to remember very well after. Should I go back to sleep? I look around. WHERE THE HELL IS HANNAH? I get up look under the bed she's not there, behind the desk no, in the bath room no. I try the door and it won't open but luckily my bags are under the bed so it looks like I've got a lock to pick.

P.O.V. Hannah

Wow! I feel like I was just hit by a truck! I can't believe Joe found us! I can't believe he put us I his pedo van and drugged us so we "stay quiet and aren't a bother" according to Joe. I can't believe him he has no right to come get me! He is not my father and after what he did to Jake and I, oh he is sooooooo dead to me! I look around oh this is a very nice room but it looks like its meant for a seven year old. I look in the bathroom it has such a pretty tub it looks like its one hundred years old. I go back, grab my makeup bag, and head back to the bathroom to set up my makeup table by the mirror, and I see an old photo. Oh I remember the days when we were this little we must have been like six years old when this was taken. The photo is of Jack kissing me on the cheek while Zack is giving him the death glare and HE whom is a traitor is laughing and holding Zach back from killing Jack. Oh those were the days no running, no hiding, no cares really. Well now that I'm done unpacking my make up next are my clothes, then wigs, and lastly I'll find my way to Jack. I know we are safe because, I may hate Joe, but he wouldn't harm us. So I finish unpacking look at my watch its 3:14.59 I should work on finding Jack because if he is awake then I know he's looking for me. Maybe I should just wait but if I'm not looking for him and I don't know where I am then he could never find me. I grab my lock picking kit from out of my converse knee high shoes and work on opening the door.

P.O.V. Rachel

I can't believe there are so many children that the Circle are after. I haven't been able to sleep knowing that my daughter is in danger and that I have three others that are also in danger. I know Joe wasn't telling me the whole truth, but I think it was to protect me. I need to find more out about the circle. But Joe won't talk about it, and I don't know how much he really knows. After the kids mission, I'm going to have to make him tell me more. I get ready for bed when the alarm goes off that tells me both of the kids broke out of their rooms! I can't believe that I didn't see that boy Jack's going off! Well I better go find them before Cammie wakes up...

Coming soon: who is the other guy in the picture.

Hey guys tell me what your thinking so far. Can anybody guess who the person holding Zach back is? What is Hannah and Zach's relationship?

Oh and I have a poll up on my profile please vote on my next fic. Thanks a bunch with love ~Cat~


	9. the dressing room

Hey its Cat sorry its taken me so long to update I got a new laptop and it had some problems so was stuck in apple store limbo for a while. Then I was off to camp for a few weeks and so was my beta but I've been working on this chapter for a while when my laptop was in and out of limbo. Today at 10:30am I told my beta "dude I want to post this today so start working on it" and yayz for me after bugging him every 10 mins when I could see he was doing something else he finished it around 1:30pm! So now I'm posting it for those whom care. Thanks for reading! =)

P.O.V Hannah

I'm wandering the hall looking for any sign of Jack. I see a door open, and hid behind a set of beautiful curtains. I know it's a bad hiding place, but there aren't any others, and it's dark, so that only helps me. I'm looking and I see it's a woman. She's shorter than Jack, so I know its not him dressing up as one. once she is out of sight and I have counted to five hundred sixty-seven, so I know even if she turned around she wouldn't be able see or hear me, I run hoping to find Jack, but knowing Joe, he wouldn't put us within a hundred feet of each other. But knowing Joe he wouldn't have made my room look like it was made for a seven year old. In fact, when I was seven he told me I "Acted like a child and should grow up because I are going to get myself killed". So by logic, that means somebody else made it and only two people would do that. One, Zach, and two, my mother. Both refuse to believe that I could grow out of my little pony and dolls, which, in fact, I never really was a fan of either. I know right now Joe and my mom aren't talking because of the whole thing with traitor. That means Zach did this! He would try to keep Jack as far away as possible, so I head in the way that woman came from.

P.O.V. Cammie

My alarm clock goes off and I try to press the snooze button, but of course it doesn't work. So, in my half sleep daze I yank the plug. "Cammie! Oh, Cammie, please wake up!" Liz whispers ever so gracefully in my ear. If you didn't get the sarcasm, she was almost yelling in my ear.

"No..." I whine, covering my head with one of the many pillows on my bed.

"Cammie get up, or we will drag you down stairs" Bex threatens.

"I don't care. It's 3:35 am, I will not get up yet!" I yell and replace the pillow for a colder one.

"Cammie we get fitted for our costumes for the dance, so get up or I'll dress you and I don't get to know what you are until the dance." threatens Macey.

" I don't care, they are only taking measurements. We don't even get to see what they make for us!" I moan as I get yanked out of bed.

"Come on Cammie, all you need to do is put a bra and panties on, and wear a robe." Bex orders.

"Oh yeah, and before you complain, that's what the note on our door said this morning, and its from your mom." Macey tells me with a look that says "do it or die". Wow, she's getting good at that. So I go in the bathroom strip, down, and grab my fuzzy green robe so we can head down to the cafeteria and wait to be called into a fitting room.

"Rebecca Baxter, go to the 6th fitting room," my mom yells.

P.O.V. Bex (warning she gets a little OOC)

I see Solomon lock the cafeteria doors after Tina gets in, and I look around and see all the girls (and most of the boys) here. I assume the boys I don't see are already in the fitting rooms, but why would he lock the doors? I head into my fitting room, and some lady that I have never seen before is in there reading a file.

"Why hello Rebecca, I'm Janet I'll be taking your measurements today. So, if you could please hang your robe up on that hook then we can begin," Janet says smiling, as she puts in a pair of headphones and I see on her iPod is cello music.

"Oh do you play?" I ask, trying to be nice hoping that I may get a cuter outfit out of being nice so early in the morning.

"Oh, why yes I do. When I'm not out on missions I play in some big Orchestra," she tells me.

"Oh wow, did you go here?" I ask because I don't recognize her and she doesn't look old. In fact she could easily pass as my age.

"Oh yes I did. I graduated when you were a seventh grader" she tells me. Wow, that would mean that she's around 23.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I don't remember you." how could I not remember her, I think could this be a test. Why would they do this?

"Oh Hun, I don't think we ever met, so don't worry about it. I'm done so now you just need to fill this paper out and then you may go back out there.

"Ok." I say taking the paper and pen then go sit at the desk reading the questions.

1. What color shoes go best with what you are going to wear?

I think "What kind of question is that? I don't know what I'm going to wear." I think "what has Macy taught us about fashion..." Of course I realize how I answer decides on what Janet, or who ever makes the outfits, gives me. I write_ Black_ and keep going thinking out each question very carefully. I finish and hand it back to Janet.

"Very good, I'll see what I can make from this. You may go just inform Mrs. Morgan that this room is empty when you leave" Janet tells me.

"Ok, I will. Bye." I say, heading out. Wow, I was in there almost an hour now it's 4:36 and I went in at 3:44. I look for Mrs. Morgan, and then I spot her and Solomon talking, but I still head over to them and they stop talking as soon as they saw me coming, which I was still out of hearing range at the time.

"Oh Rebecca you're done, I'm sorry, but while you were in there the school had a code white, so everybody has to stay where they are at the moment, so when Cammie, Liz, and Macey are done please don't get into any trouble." she tells me.

"Of course, Mrs. Morgan, we won't. May I ask what the threat in the school is?" I ask because I really want to know. we don't even have code white drills anymore because they never happen, but now at 4 am we are. I wonder if this happen often at night?

"I'm sorry, but no." she says, and I see Joe taking some of the boys out and Mr. Mosk locking the door behind them. "That's very odd" I'm thinking, but maybe it's because they don't want boys in boxers or tighty-whities in the same room as girls in bras and panties.

P.O.V. Zach

"What do you mean that they both are missing?" I almost yell.

" I mean, that they both got out of their rooms" Joe says like its no big deal.

"Zach, I told you that you can't keep them apart for long" Grant smugly states.

"Grant, it doesn't matter who was right and who was wrong, what matters is when they got out" says Jonas.

"They both got out around 3:30 so they have only been out around an hour and a half" Joe says.

"Do you think they are even still in the school?" asks Jonas.

"Yes, we have been on lockdown since 3:47, and even if they had been running, it would take 30 minutes to get out, which I dought if they had been looking for each other" Joe explains.

"Ok, but they could be any where couldn't they" Jonas states.

"Yes, but we know they aren't in the cafeteria, and all the class rooms are locked along with the main doors, so if they have found each other then they are together in one of the halls" Joe tells us.

"Ok, what if they aren't together yet?" asks Grant.

"Then we'll find them at different times, and it'll be easier to get them back to their rooms" Joe says.

"Wait... If they got out once, won't they just get out again?" I ask.

"No, the second we went into lock down, I had some of the guards put more precautions on the door so it will be very hard for them to get out." Joe says while smirking and I think "hey, that's my thing!".

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go find them!" I say, and we go off looking.

Coming soon: who is the other guy in the picture.

Where do you think Hannah and Jack are?

~Cat~


	10. hide and seek

Hey guys it's Cat sorry it took me so long to update school has been ugg! I know I always say this but I'm going to try to update more. I'm sorry I can't promise when because my beta says he'll have it done the day I send it to him but then it takes him 4 more days to finish. So again sorry.

P.O.V. Hannah

I'm so glad I found Jack. I found him opening a passageway. We've been trying to get out for 10 minutes. I'm thinking we should just go in the passage until this lock down is over. Just as I'm about to tell Jack this, we hear voices. "Jack hurry! Get behind a curtain!" I whisper in his ear. Ok, this is bad, I know its Joe. By the footsteps, I can tell that he has Zach, Grant, and Jonas with him.

"Guys did you hear something?" Jonas asks the others as they turn the corner.

"I don't think so, but shh." says Grant. Both Jack and I slow our breath, so they won't be able to pick up any noise from us. We wait for 7 minuets, and 43 seconds. After they pass, we don't hear anything so we get out. Just as we start walking, Jack gets tackled by Zach, and I'm being picked up by Joe.

"Put me down!" I scream while kicking, trying to squirm out of his grip. "Crack!" Jack just broke Zach's nose... Serves him right. "Jack, are you ok?" I ask as they are both bleeding. I know Jonas and Grant want to help Zach restrain Jack, but they are to busy trying to help Joe hold me down. "Sorry about this..." I yell as I kick Jonas and Joe in the, well for lack of a better word, balls. Jonas lets go. Joe was wearing a cup like he knew I was going to try that at some point.

P.O.V. Grant

Oh, Hannah just kicked Joe and Jonas so hard. I'm trying not to laugh, but it was priceless. I let go of her to hold my self from laughing at Jonas, but what I didn't realize was that he let go of Hannah too. And just as she broke free of Joe's grip, I'm not proud of I what I did, but I grabbed her pants and kind of pulled them down so she would stop and I could grab her. That's not what happened. What happened was she did stop but so did the fight between Jack and Zach. Oh and if their glares were guns there would be about 8,000 holes in me right now. "Grant, what the Hell!" Hannah yells at me. Before I could say "sorry I didn't mean to pull them that far down!" Jack tackles me the second Hannah pulled her pants back up. Zack had picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. I don't know how Jack still had this much energy but he was going at me like this was a fight to the death, my death. Joe pulled him off of me and stuck a needle in him and he was out in 4.28 seconds. Hannah was still struggling with Zach, but when it comes to Hannah he can never let himself lose.

"Now Hannah, are we going to have to do things the hard way?" Joe says with a smile holding a new syringe.

"Joe, don't you know me well enough to know its never easy." she says with a smirk.

"Ok then, but I'm only saying this once. It is going to hurt" Joe says with this almost evil glint in his eyes. She tries to kick the syringe out of his hand but he's to fast in a few seconds she's out cold.

P.O.V Zach

Well that felt like forever. It's 4:38 am, and the students were all just told that they may go back to bed. They don't know why we were on lock down, all they know is while getting fitted for the dance, an alarm went off. I heard Joe saying how they were going to be saying that 7th grader was thought to be missing, but was just in the bathroom for a long time that by the time she got back to bed everybody was so worried they didn't think to check back there so soon after. Nobody will buy, this but the teachers don't care. that's the point, we are spies, we lie. I'm in the room that I set up for Hannah. I don't understand why she would try to leave it. its everything she likes, its pink, that's her favorite color, and on the bed there are stuffed animals, she used to love those! Hey, she unpacked. Maybe she was going to stay, but of course I know I'm kidding myself. I've been such a crappy brother, she wasn't going to stay. We haven't spoken in years... not since she and Grant broke up. I wonder if she's dating Jack? Oh, if he has done anything to her I will kill him. I wonder if she ever misses me? I can't believe she's been on the run for all these years with Jack; I should have gone with her. She's starting to move. Joe is still fixing the lock on the door. Grant and Jonas moved Jack into the room next to her, and they will be able to talk because there is a barred window up so he wont be able to see in unless they are both standing on something. "Zach" I hear her say so softly that if I weren't trained to listen at all times, I wouldn't have heard.

"Yeah Hannah" I say back to let her know I heard she bolts up.

"Why the hell are we here Zach?" She demands. Ah, that's the Hannah I remember.

"Well, I don't think its safe for you to be out there any more," I state.

"Well Zach, I don't think you have the right to say I can't be out there" she says angrily.

"Well, I think I do, because you're my baby sister and I don't want you to get hurt," I tell her starting to get angry myself.

"Oh, you are only older then me by 2 minuets Zach! You never gave a shit about my safety before Zach, why now?" she yells.

" Hannah, if I didn't care about you, then why would I have made this room just the way you like it?" I say while trying to hold my temper.

"Zach you made a room for a six year old girl. I have always hated the color pink. The reason my room was pink when we were little was because mother thought pink was best for little girls. The stuffed animals are cute, but cute has never been my thing. I hated them even when I was little, don't you remember I kept them all in the closet because they creep me out with there beady plastic eyes... never blinking..." she snarls.

"Well I'm sorry, I tried to make this room the way I remembered you." I yell completely losing my temper.

P.O.V. Jack

I wake up to a different room with all my stuff in it, and I can hear Hannah yelling at somebody. "Hey Jack, you're up" I hear somebody say. I look around, and see Grant.

"Grant, hey sorry about earlier... Its just I'm well, you know, kind of protective of Hannah." I apologize and I mean it, Grant is a great guy. I wouldn't have let Hannah date him all those years back if she wasn't.

"Ok, its fine. I would have done the same. I didn't mean to pull them down that far, just enough to make her need to slow down to pull them up." he tells me. I can hear Hannah still yelling.

"Hey, I bet its cool. Hannah isn't the type to be mad for things like that, and hey its not like she wears granny panties." I tell him.

"So, are you two dating now?" he asks, and oh I wish we were.

"No, we aren't." I say flatly. Oh, if he wants to get back together with her I'll kill him.

"Oh, well even if you are just friends, I'm glad you were keeping her safe. I mean, I haven't even seen you guys in three years, it's been forever!" Grant says seeming truly happy to see me. I remember when we used to be so close. All of us, Hannah, Grant, Jonas, Zach, traitor, and I. I really do miss it. I hear Zach yelling back at Hannah. "Ok, it really does suck that they are fighting, but hey at least they are talking for the first time in 8 years." Grant says with a smile.

"Well, its not the first time, but it is longest conversation since you two broke up." I say mostly to see his reaction.

"You're right I believe. Three years ago, Zach and you got in that huge fight and Hannah yelled at him that she never wanted to see him again, if he were going to say something that rude to you.

"Dude what did he say?"

"He would never tell, and you guys left right after that." He says and I really don't want to tell him.

"Grant, man, I'm sorry, but its not my thing to tell, its Hannah's and she won't even talk to me about it." I kind of lie, but not really, because Hannah made me promise never to talk about that night with anybody ever. The yelling stops in the other room, and then my door opens and its Joe.

"Grant, its time for you to get back to your room. There are no classes for your grade today, but younger kids didn't have to wake up at 3:30 in the morning. So they will be getting up soon, and they cant know about Jack and Hannah." He tells Grant.

"Ok" he says to Joe, but right before he shuts the door he turns to me and says with a smile "Hey Jack, I'll be back later if you'll want to hang out again."

"Yeah, stop by any time" I say, but knowing the more he comes the less Hannah and I will want to leave.

Coming soon: who the other boy in the photo is

Thanks for reading 3 ~Cat~


	11. a peak into the past

Hey guys sorry that it's been so long. I have been focused on updating my other fic then I got really bad writers block then I had to worry about getting into college. Now that's over with I'm working hard to update more but the only problem now with posting is that my beta reader is now going to boarding school so I don't hear back from him very often.

P.O.V. Cammie

I am so tired! I have no idea why they got us up at 3:30 in the morning to take measurements for dresses and suits. At least we don't have classes, but I don't understand why we don't. "Guys? I know they got us up pretty early, but they have never canceled classes for a whole day for just one grade!" I exclaim.

"I know, right?! It's unheard of, and I had questions about the COW assignment that's due on Friday." Says Liz exasperated, but we all know that she already finished it and got all the answers right.

"Liz, they are probably canceled because we are all going on a mission with Solomon this afternoon, and they want us to get some rest." Bex says.

"Well, if you all have such a big mission today, I don't understand why we had dress fittings so early." Macey says.

"It was probably because that was the only time the Alumni could make it in to help us," I tell her "and the mission is for everyone in our grade, Macey, I think that means you're included" I add.

"Really? And I guess if I'm not, I can just appreciate the free day" She says coolly, but we can tell this really excites her to go on her first mission.

"Well, none of us will be able to appreciate the free day if we don't get some sleep" Bex says flipping off the lights, and we all get some well-deserved sleep. But I can't help wondering who is this Hannah, and why does the circle also want her.

Time skip P.O.V. Joe

"I can't tell you anything else Rachel. If I could I would, but it's not safe for you to know." I try telling her.

"This life isn't safe, Joe! This involves my school, because I am holding two kids here that you say are wanted by the Circle, but most importantly, it involves my daughter. I am not going to lose her." She tells me, and I know this isn't going to end until she gets at least a little more info.

"Ok… what I am about to tell you is very important that the boys do not know that you know." I say really pushing that the boys cannot know.

"Of course" she says knowingly, but oh she does not know.

" Well then, let's start from the beginning. The girl I brought back. Her name is Hannah, and she is Zach's twin sister. They haven't lived together since they were eight, because when she was eight, I took her in along with my two Godsons, Jack and Calvin. Jack is the other kid I brought back. When that happened, Zach and Hannah stopped talking, and things got really bad between them. When later that year she started dating Grant. They were little kids it's not like they were even really dating, but my Calvin had been in love with her since they met when He was six and she was four. He ran off, and was taken by the Circle and I haven't been able to get him back. Jack has never forgiven me for that. When they were thirteen, Hannah and Grant broke up even though they ended it because they knew they weren't really boyfriend and girlfriend, just really good friends. When they broke up Zack and Hannah got into a huge fight. I don't really know what happened, just that somehow Jack got involved. Words were said that couldn't be taken back. Jack and Hannah packed a few things that they would need, and we haven't seen them, or really gotten a trail on them since." I tell her.

"Where were you when all of that went down" Rachel asks giving me a look of how could I not be with the kids I was raising.

"I had been on a mission. It was the summer that I had quit working at Blackthorn, and went back to fieldwork." I tell her, and I truly wish I hadn't been. "The boys never fully told me what happened, and by the time I got back, they had already had a two week head start." I explain.

"What I don't understand, is how you were not able to find two run away thirteen year olds" she asks fairly. I know this is making her question my ability to be in charge of the children.

"Being a spy is in their blood. Hannah has always been able to hack into computer systems better than I've ever seen before, and they are both smart kids. I have two computers dedicated to tracking all the aliases they grew up using, but never once had a hit and always have four computers running facial recognition software for security cameras all over the country, and not once have they had a hit. I now know from seeing all the wigs, and other things Hannah had in her bags that she has become quite the master of disguise. I know that is no excuse. I should have found them, and should have gotten Calvin back." I tell her and there is softness in her eyes.

"It's alright now Joe. We won't let anything happen to them, or Cammie. They are safe, and you are here." She tells me and I believe her because she is a strong tiger mom and once you enter her den (the school), you become one of the cubs she fights to protect. "Now we should probably go get some lunch it's only a few hours before you leave for the mission." She adds and I realize that it's noon, and we started talking at 9. As we head down, I know that I couldn't tell her everything. I wish I could tell her the truth about Calvin and the circle.


	12. asking doesn't mean answers

P.O.V. Rachel

Joe just took the kids out for some training exercise, and I've had Buckingham help me block off the hall with Hannah and Jack. We are going to tell everyone that we started updating the security there. It's in a hall that is barely used, anyways, so it won't mess up anybody's daily routine. I need to talk to these kids, but I don't know what to say. Well, that's not true. I know that I need to find out how they were able to run for 3 years without being caught. I need to know there is hope for Cammie, and that I'll be able to keep her safe. I pull out my phone and pull up the app that shows the cameras in both of their rooms. I see Jack is unpacking his shirts, and hanging them up in the wardrobe. While Hannah is lying on her bed, and it looks like she is asleep. I decide to go in her room, because she won't be able get out when I enter, and I have a shot to knock her out when I leave, if she tries to escape. I enter the code and then used the key I swiped off Joe. The door retracts and I quickly pop in before it closes. The moment I walked in she bolted up. "Ah I see you're awake" I say as she looks at me in kind of a daze.

"Yes I am. So I'm going to guess you're Cammie's mom, Rachel." She says .

"Yes, and Its Mrs. Morgan to you" I tell her

"Well then, Mrs. Morgan, why are you here?" she asks but I know that she knows.

"Why is the circle after Cammie, you, your friend Jack, and Zach?" I ask. Her eyes don't say anything as she stares at me..

"I have no clue why they want Cammie, but why they are after the rest of us has nothing to do with your daughter. They have been waiting for the right time to take her away, before you had even recognized her potential." She tells me

"Well, as long as you are in this school, I am responsible for you, and I need to know how to keep you safe." I tell her calmly and non-threatening

"If you really want to keep everybody here safe, then you'll let Jack and I go! You're only endangering all of your students, and your daughter by keeping us all in one place. They will come, and they will take us all!" She tells me back in a voice just as calm as mine

"How did you know that they were going to come for Cammie?" I ask totally avoiding the subject of letting them go, because unless I see the danger, that is Joe's call.

"A little traitor told me so" She says with a smirk, just like her brother's. So she has a mole on the inside of the circle. I wonder if it's Joe's other godson. Why would she call him a traitor if Joe said he was taken?

P.O.V. Hannah

Why does everybody keep drugging me! I was having a nice conversation, taunting Rachel with withheld information, and before she left, she drugged me! I mean, I understand when Joe does it. That means he doesn't want me to escape, but she doesn't even know me! "Hannah are you ok?" I hear Jack ask.

"Ugh, I'm fine. Who does she think she is, drugging me so I wouldn't escape!" I say annoyed.

"Well, I'm pretty sure if she hadn't, you would have tried" he says, because he always has to be right.

"Well, duh, I would have tried, but still she doesn't know me well enough to do that!" I say almost yelling

"Hannah, we have no idea what Joe has told her." He says in that stupid calm voice of his.

"Well, we know she doesn't know about our connection to the circle. But there is one good thing about her coming in here" I say with a big grin

"And what's that?" He asks

"I know the pass code for my door! Now all we need to do is get a key, and break the bars between our rooms so we can get you out too!" I tell him still grinning.

"Really, how do you know the pass code?" he asks. He really should know better, considering we've been around each other every day for 8 years never apart more than a few hours.

"Oh you know it's something called trying to go to take a nap when you hear suddenly little clicks. And you know with all my experience of cracking locks, and safes, that I know which system is being used, and what the sounds for each button are." I tell him matter-of-factly. I mean honestly, how does he not realize I'm always the one who keeps a pair of gloves on her in case there is anything that looks fun to crack!

"Well, how do you plan to get the key?" He challenges

"Oh, you know. Jump Joe one day when he comes in to check on us. But before I can really lay out that plan, we have to work on removing those bars from the window." I say looking around for anything useful

"Well, you know I happen to have my oh so portable blow torch" He says

"Wait, what? I didn't know you had one of those!" I say excited

"Hannah, really!" He says exasperated "Of course I don't have one! I don't even know where I could find one!"

"Hey, don't be mean" I pout "I'm just trying to get us away, so we don't end up with the traitor." I tell him. I know they are brothers, and that Jack could never hate him, but we don't want to end the way he has.


	13. What Joe had them do

I know I just started to update again but next week I start training for my summer internship so I will try to get one more chapter out before I go. I will be writing whenever I'm in town and have accesses to my computer.

P.O.V. Zach

It's 12:28 am. We just got back from New York City. Now we know part of the reason why we had to get up so early this morning. They weren't just fitting us for the dance, but for this mission. We split up into 4 uneven groups, I don't know what the other groups had to do, because we aren't flying back with them, but we were put in Time Square and told we had to each get 20 people's wallets. Then after at least 15 minutes, get the wallet back to them before they noticed, while doing the objective of our covers. We weren't even allowed to take anything out, but we did have to keep track of the info on their drivers licenses. Of course, we all had cover stories. I was Steven Thomas, an intern at Goldman Sachs, and was out running errands. I was given a perfectly fitted Gray suit, with a light blue button down shirt, black dress shoes, and a legal pad with coffee, snack, and other things I really needed to get and drop off. Grant was Michael "Mick" Walker. A rich kid from Maine who wanted to make it big on Broadway, hunting for a nice apartment around times square. He was dressed like a hipster, with a red beanie hat, with a white button down shirt under a redwood colored sweater, a chamois cardigan, black pants, black lace up boots, and an iPhone programmed with directions to different apartments that he needed to visit. Bex was Taylor Bradford. A girl from Connecticut who came to the city to go shopping with her best friend Nick. She wore a gray tank top, with a blue gray with dark gray light jacket, brown shorts and golden brown shoes. Macey was Nicole "Nick" Wilcox. A girl from Connecticut who came to the city to find the perfect dress for her big date this weekend. She had a pair of brown and black Gucci sunglasses, a white with brown stripes loose top, black shorts, and brown short lace up boots. There are a few others in our group, but I don't really care about them so I didn't learn their covers. From what I understand we all completed our objectives, but I want to know where the others are. I can't believe while knowing the circle is after Cammie, her mom even agreed to let us do this. I wish she had been in my group at least so I could keep an eye on her. We head to the library, because the note in the plane told us to meet there, but it's empty, so we all split off into the natural groups and wait.

P.O.V. Cammie

I hate girls. I love my sisters, but girls I now HATE. I am so glad I don't go to a normal high school. You would think seeing all the movies like Mean Girls, Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen, and High School Musical would prepare me for girls like this, but no. Solomon split us in to four different groups, and my group was sent to a Broadway theater for a national thespian production. Our group was given the task to break into the manager's office, and copy down the confidential list the musicals that would be shown there next season, and who was going to be in them. Our group cover was that we were the group chosen from a small school in Idaho. I was Brianna "Bree" Moore the queen of our schools drama department, who had given an awe-inspiring performance last year in Phantom of the Opera. Before I had to go on stage I was given a white tank, a black with sliver polka dot shirt with a pink rose pin, a pair of tight black pants, and blue with white ribbon to tie heals. I also had a beautiful Cinderella dress that fit me perfectly because we were performing a fairytale mash up. The names were drawn out of a hat but I know that one was rigged, because that dress was obviously made for me. Liz was Kayla Robinson. The lighting expert from our school. She was given a Yellow shirt, white shorts, a yellow jacket with white birds on it, and black heels. It was a good thing she didn't need to move around too much. Jonas was Ryan Ward, and he worked the soundboard. He was wearing a dark green long sleeve shirt, and black pants with black converse. Anna and Tina were also there. Anna was stage crew, so she was in all black, and Tina got to play one of the fairy god mothers. We were able to complete the mission pretty fast, but we didn't get to leave till 11:42 pm. We arrive back at school at 1:04 a.m. there was a note on the plane that told us to head to the library, so that's what we do. When we get there the rest of the grade has already arrived, the only person that isn't there is Solomon.

P.O.V. Joe

The kids don't know that there was some sort of camera on all of their disguises, and I was watching how they all did. For the most part, they were great. I have some problems with the way a few of them handled some problems, but I will address those in tomorrow's class, once I've actually gone through each tape. I've made them wait long enough, so I stroll into the library, and break the silence that's waiting there "You did well class. Now you should head off to bed, as you have class in the morning". As they go off to bed I go to see if Hannah and Jack are asleep.


	14. the chat with Grant

P.O.V. Hannah

I am so bored right now! We've been here a week already, and I feel like a zoo animal in the winter. I mean, I'm used to really only having Jack to talk to, but I can barely see him and that's not cool. We should at least have a window so we can sit and talk. I mean, I love jumping on my bed as much as the next girl, but it loses the fun after a few hours, let alone days. I'm also getting next to no sleep. I'm not used to sleeping alone. When I was little, I would always climb in with Zach, for a while I would fall asleep with the traitor, when Grant and I were always together we would fall asleep while watching a show or movie, if Grant wasn't there I would fall asleep with Jack. I see it's 5:37 am, so I know one of the boys will drop off breakfast in 8 minutes. It's not like it's even bad food, I hate to admit it, but it's great! Ugh, I don't care who brings me my food. They are staying to talk to me, unless it's Joe or Zach, but Grant or Jonas I will happily speak with. I wait the few minutes, and then I see Grant poke his head in. "Hannah, you should be asleep. You have bags under your eyes, and you look half dead." He tells me, as if I don't already know.

"You know I can't sleep alone. It's part of the curse of being a twin. I've never been alone before." I say, because the sad truth is that before this, the closest thing to alone I've ever been, was just without somebody close to my age. That was when my mother gave me to Joe.

"Hannah, that can't be true" He says as he sits down, and sets my food on the end of my bed. I lie down and put my head on his lap, and I can hear Jonas talking to Jack.

"It is, and I'm sick of it! Tell me something, anything that's going on outside this cell! Please, Grant, pretty please with sugar, caramel ice cream, chocolate sauce, cherries, and sprinkles on top!" I say sounding sad and desperate.

He looks into my eyes, and says in a excited whisper "Tomorrow night we have this dance, but it's not really a dance, it's a test that happens to have music that we, depending on what or cover is, get to dance at."

"Oh, and is there a certain girl that you want to dance with?" I ask with one eyebrow raised

"Why, yes there is" he says and I can see it in his eyes that he really likes her.

"Well, spill! What's her name? What is she like, hair, eyes, height?" I drill.

"I don't know if I should be telling you this." He says jokingly, and I give him the tell or I tickle look. "Ok, fine, you win! Her name is Bex, she's fun, sporty, competitive. She's just awesome, I know you would like her. Everything about her is beautiful and amazing." He says

"Does she know you feel this way?" I ask

"I don't know, you girls are always so complex" He says. Oh no he didn't. He can't blame girls for his inability to get his point across. I glare him out till he gives "I really don't know! I try to show it whenever there is a boy/girl pair up for anything. I always make sure she is my partner, we talk all the time, and I have Zach drop hints to Cammie to let Bex know." He tells me, then we glance at the clock and see it's 6:17 a.m. "Crap! I'm sorry Hannah, but I've got to get to breakfast, it's going to be really weird if I'm late!" He says and rushes out.

I wait 4 minutes before asking Jack "Did you get it?"

"Yeah, it's a mold but if you give me some of your jewelry to melt, I can make us a key, and we'll be out of here whenever you think the time is right" Jack tells me.

"I'll find some right now!" I say and go over to a small box labeled "broken" and pick out the few pieces that I really want to fix, and put them in my jewelry box. I move the food Grant brought me onto a chair, and I pass the box through the bars to Jack " Will the key be ready by tomorrow night?" I ask

"If I start now, it will be" He says and heads into his bathroom. Great! Everything is going perfectly! Soon, we'll have the key, and we'll be free! I know we won't be able to take much of this stuff, and any passports we had. Now we'll be in the system, but we can take things that mean something. Like, I can bring the necklace that my mother gave me when I was 7, the rings that Jack always buys me, the bracelets my father gave me, and the book that Zack gave me and 3 of my lock picking kits. I know Jack will wear the shirt I got him in Florida, the locket he doesn't realize that I know about, with the picture of his family before they moved in with Joe, and the one with the four of us, the palm pilot that they don't know he has, and his lucky socks. Now I just need to find out a little more about this dance, so we can blend in when we escape.


	15. what did he just say

Hey sorry I haven't had access to a computer lately and when I did I wrote this sent it to my beta then his computer crashed and was stuck at geek squad for a week and he refuses to use my computer because it's a Mac. But I reread the chapter right before I was going to resend it to him and was not happy with it so I rewrote it and because I did that I sent it to him right before I left for three more weeks. So sorry this took so long.

P.O.V. Hannah

Ok, Jack used his palm pilot to hack into the security feed so we can see the camera feed, and keep control of the situation. We learned they don't have cameras in the bathroom, so if we want to do anything they can't see, it's got to be in there. I'm glad they don't have a camera in there, because who knows who is monitoring it, and I don't need any guys seeing me naked or on the toilet. That is NOT attractive! He also hacked into Joe's files, and found out what the dance is about, and the cover stories for each student. It is just our luck it also has a photo of what they are wearing, so we now know how we can blend in. Jack has been trying to find an audio file for the cameras, and it seems luck is on our side, and they don't have sound. We can talk freely as long as we don't face them directly. Jack is so good, he made it so if anybody else accesses to the feed, the palm pilot will start to vibrate. It's forty-seven more minutes till they bring us lunch, so we have time to plan if they don't check the feed until they are getting ready to bring it to us. "Hey Jack, is everything clear?" I ask jumping on my bed

"As long as everything is working right, nobody is paying any attention to little old us." He tells me as he passes the key through the bars. " It should be totally cooled off, but I still wouldn't test it until tonight. We have a very small window to get out, so we have to blend in with the crowd, until we reach an exit. Then we have to get out, find a car, go until we run out of gas, ditch it, and steal a new one, and keep doing that till we feel safe." He tells me.

"Ok... so we need to figure out what to wear, and if anybody asks, what our cover stories are." I tell him as I look through my formal wear. I find a pink with black dots skirt, a black belt, white short sleeve shirt, and a gray with lighter gray dots jacket, black shoes with skin colored bows on them, and a Ginger wig. I decided to be Sarah Clark, a secretary to the mayor of Canton. Jack decided to go as the John Kendal, the mayor of Canton. He is going to wear a black tux with, the sea foam green shirt I bought him underneath, and a black bow tie, and of course his lucky socks. He'll be hiding the rest of our stuff in the many pockets inside the jacket. We hid the outfits in our bathrooms and wait, because in 4 minutes, Joe will be bring us lunch, and most likely checking the cameras. It sucks, because we know that it's impossible to get info out of him, and it would really help to know when it starts, but at least I can get it out of Grant tonight, when he brings dinner. I hear a knock on Jack's door, so that means he's going to try to talk to me ugh. He only drops Jack's food off first when he tries to talk with me. They say their hellos and good byes then there is a knock on my door.

"Hello Hannah, how are you today?" Joe asks

"What's for lunch today?" I ask, ignoring his question, and because it's covered, so I have no clue what it could be. Every day it's been something different, and it's been surprisingly good food for a school.

"It's your favorite. Mac and Cheese, broccoli, Cherry Coke, and flan" He says, and now that I can smell it, my mouth is watering, but I can't let him know that I want it. I never eat it until I know he isn't watching.

"Its kind of creepy that you remember that, Joe, don't you think? Also don't you think I'm a bit old for Mac and Cheese, and a bit young for flan" I ask

"It's not, and I know it still is your favorite, don't even try to deny it. Also it's rude to change the topic when somebody asks you how you are." He says like he's the boss of me.

"Fine I'm horribly tired of being locked up, and alone, so let me go, because I hate it here! You are not my father, so you have no right to hold me here. Also what's for dinner tonight? Hopefully it's not as weird as this lunch!" I say testing how he'll react, and hoping that Grant had mentioned me being lonely, so he maybe feels bad, but this is Joe, so I'll doubt that he will.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel alone, but you are right next to Jack and I know you two can talk and you have visitors 3 times a day, so you shouldn't feel lonely. I may not be your father, but I do have legal custody over you, and Jack so I can make you stay here. As for dinner, I believe you'll be having steak, salad, an assortment of fruit, and ice cream. Also because of something going on tonight, you'll be having dinner earlier then usual. But don't call the food weird, it's rude, and we both know it's still your favorite." He finishes and gets us to leave " Have a good lunch" He says as he parts. I got information out of Joe! I can't believe it he told me something I can actually use! I can't wait to get out of here and to eat this lunch! I love flan!

Next chapter will they escape? Will they be caught? Will the key even work or will Hannah have let Jack melt jewelry for nothing?

Beta note: My computer had viruses and stuff, yo. It ain't my fault I couldn't correct this. Well, technically it is because I was using the computer when I got viruses, so... I'm... sorry?

Also Homestuck


	16. so it begins

P.O.V. Cammie

So in Cov. Ops. we were given directions to where we were going to be briefed for tonight. From what I can tell, we are all being sent to different places, so that when we actually go to the dance, we won't know who is who. I'm sent

to an old classroom, where I see Janet, the graduate that took my measurements a few weeks ago. "Hello, Cammie" She says with a smile. "Here is your cover story. learn it fast, and remember not to break character. This is a

dance, but it is also a big grade. Part of your grade will be how well you can assimilate with wigs, accents, political scandals, and adult situations" She tells me.

"Wait, what do you mean adult situations?" I say, with I know must be a look of horror on my face.

"Well, once you read your cover, there will be a checklist for things you must get done while at the dance. You'll see then" She says in a way that it's no big deal, so I hope it isn't. " You have a half an hour to learn that, then when I get

back, I'll show you what you'll be wearing."

P.O.V. Liz

At Lunch, Soloman pulled the few of us that aren't in Cov Ops aside, and gave us each a location, and time to meet before the dance tonight. I got the old home ec. room. Waiting for me, is this beautiful woman with long chestnut

colored hair. She can't be older then 25. "Hello, you must be Liz, I'm Kelsey, a former student here. I have your cover story. It's imperative that you never break character, no matter happens tonight. Got it?" Kelsey says

"Yes, I completely understand. Even though I'm not going into the field, it's important every spy must always stick to their cover, or they risk the entire operation." I say

"That's very good Liz, but tonight it's only your grade on the line." She tells me.

"Do you know what I will be graded on?" I ask, because I don't know how to assess the situation if I don't know my parameters

"Tonight, you'll be graded on how well you are with wigs, accents, political scandals, and adult situations." She says, and I turn redder then when I came back completely burnt from falling asleep in the sun.

"What do you mean adult situations?" I ask nervously

"Oh, just things like getting your ass grabbed, being hit on by creepy guys, and things like that." She says, like its no be deal. I'm sure for pretty girls like her it's not, but I can't even talk to Jonas if it's not about school. "Alright I need

to give you the file for your cover and you have 30 minuets to learn it, then we'll get you ready.

P.O.V. Bex

I walk into the lab that I was assigned to, and see a tall woman with sandy blond hair up in a messy bun. "Hello, Rebecca, I'm Jenni" she says with a big smile. I assume she just got a file with my full name on it. "I'm here to help you

get ready for the dance. Tonight you'll be graded on how well you can work with wigs, accents, political scandals, and adult situations. You'll be given a cover that you must stick with the whole night. Even if outside the school a

zombie apocalypse starts, and a zombie bites you, you must fight the urge to turn and stay in character," she says dead serious.

"Really? I need to wear a wig?" I ask because ugg I hate wigs when Cammie, Liz, and I used to do mission makeovers, they could always mange to keep their wigs on but mine would fall off, my hair would just randomly start

sprawling out, or it would just look totally fake even when it was put on well.

"Yes, from what I can tell everybody even the guys will be wearing them" she tells me and that fact makes me feel much better " now here's your cover you have 30 minutes before we get you dressed for the evening." She adds

P.O.V. Macey

I can't let anybody know how excited I am for this! I finally feel like part of my own grade. I walk into teacher's lounge where I was told to meet. I see this girl who looks about 23 with dreadlocks waiting for me. " Hi Macey, I'm

Lindsey. I can see that you noticed my hair, trust me if I could tell you the story behind it, I would, but I can't, but all you need to know is it was for work" I would say sorry for staring, but honestly I'm not. It makes her look ratchet, or that

she just discovered Bob Marley and wants to live that lifestyle. "So, in a few minutes I'll hand you your cover story, and you'll have a half an hour to learn it. Don't ever break character because your grade depends on staying in it.

Also how well you handle wigs, accents, political scandals, and adult situations." She adds

"Wait political scandals? I am a walking political scandal, what do you mean by political scandals?" I ask because this is kind of like my first mission

"Like he's sleeping with so and so but wait isn't he married to the one girl. You know just the typical stuff you'll learn the specifics once you read your file."

P.O.V. Jack

It's so weird. Grant always brings Hannah dinner, but tonight it was Rachel. When Hannah asked where he was she didn't get an answer. Our food was dropped off quickly, no words then she rushed off. "Hannah, I think its about to

start" I say

" You know your cover right?" she asks

"Of course I do. You know yours right?" I ask back

"Yep, now we should change so we don't show up too late." She tells me.

Beta note: If you can guess my identity, you shall receive absolutely nothing. I don't even know why you would even guess, I just correct spelling errors, and whatnot. Also Homestuck... again.


End file.
